


Não é gay ter uma queda pelo Batman

by carolss



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Troy decidiu isso bem novo.





	Não é gay ter uma queda pelo Batman

Não é gay ter uma queda pelo Batman.

Troy decidiu isso bem novo, afinal ele era o cavaleiro das trevas ,ele protegia Gotham city, tinha mais coisas legais do que qualquer outro super-herói (Troy nunca ligou muito para Tony Stark) ,falava em um tom baixo mas ao mesmo tempo imponente e misterioso ,e apesar da falta de poderes Troy sabia no fundo da sua alma que em uma batalha Batman venceria qualquer outro super-herói.

Portanto não era gay se sentir atraído pelo Batman ,era algo que deveria estar presente em toda a humanidade. Estranho era as pessoas que não se sentiam atraídas pelo Batman.

Embora ele tenha estranhado ter se sentido atraído por seu melhor amigo fantasiado de Batman ,mas logo concluiu que não devia significar nada por que era realmente uma ótima fantasia. Abed fazia a voz de Batman direitinho ,e quando questionado Abed disse com a fantasia e a voz que o achava atraente, e salvou Pierce e Jeff de serem esmagados por um monte de cadeiras como Troy achava que o próprio Batman faria.

Não era gay se sentir atraído por Abed vestido de Batman, ele concluiu satisfeito. Embora algumas horas mais tarde ele tivesse que admitir que talvez fosse um pouco gay beijá-lo repetidamente na biblioteca após todos os outros irem embora ,mas ele estava vestido de Batman era o seu melhor amigo no mundo todo e estava se sentindo bem demais fazendo aquilo para querer parar.


End file.
